Don't Worry About It
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: I was feeling sorry for myself again. It always seemed to happen near the evenings. I stare at the clock on the wall, willing the hands to move faster, to get the evening over with, but of course it didn't work. It had been only a few years since we had been on earth,...


**So I didn't want to get off the computer, so I browsed the SolKat tag on tumblr and ended up finding a picture to which I then wrote a small one shot around...so just uh...here you go...**

* * *

I was feeling sorry for myself again. It always seemed to happen near the evenings. I stare at the clock on the wall, willing the hands to move faster, to get the evening over with, but of course it didn't work.

It had been only a few years since we had been on earth, the others had found their places in the Human world already, but I just couldn't, no matter what I tried it seemed as if I didn't fit anywhere.

I look over a the clock again; seeing that it had only moved another minute, I gets up from my seated position, rubbing at my hair in apartment was quiet, for the first time in awhile I wasn't being plagued with pesterlogs from my friends or the other humans. Walking into my very messy bedroom, I slips on a pair of ratty tennis shoes, ones that I honestly need to replace but I'm too lazy to. My old turtleneck was bunched up on the floor, and as an afterthought I pull it over the plain black t-shirt I was wearing.

Grabbing the keys to my apartment, I walk out the door, clicking the lock and beginning the trek down the many flights of stairs to the ground floor. I barely gets any second glances as I hurry out onto the strangely empty streets, walking down a few blocks to the place I always seem to find myself when I felt like this.

The lack of children on the playground makes me happy as I sit down on a swing, consumed by my own thoughts. The rusty creak of the swing-set seems strangely nostalgic as I swing my sneakered feet through the small piles of gravel, kicking some of the larger pieces further under large brightly painted metal structures.

Humming, I play with the keys, not noticing another presence humming along with me. I jump a bit when they speak, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Hey KK,"

I look around, startled, then look up to see Sollux sitting atop the jungle gym, smiling ever so slightly at me.

"Sollux? What are you doing here?"

The tall troll shrugs, looking rather unsure, "I usually come here when I need to think, plus I was bored at my apartment block...AA went out 'exploring' with some humans," He mutters the last part, seemingly annoyed as he rubs the back of his neck.

"oh...so I guess you're having fun living with the others aren't you,"I reply, feeling the need to continue the conversation.

"Well, it can get frustrating at times, Especially living with Eridan. He has gotten better, but still, I've stormed out I don't know how many times,"

"Ah..." is all i can say. I chew the inside of my thumb while staring at the keys lying in my opposite palm. I kind of missed Sollux's lisp, it had been taken away when we arrived here on earth, although he did regain his sight. Before I can think of anything to start another conversation with, Sollux sighs, loudly and with much exaggerated exasperation. I look up to see him twist around, then throw himself backwards. I yelp before I see that he's hooked his legs around the metal bars of the jungle gym.

He smiles at me from his upside down position, glasses falling to the ground and giving me a glimpse of his red-blue eyes before he shuts them as he begins laughing.

"Did you really believe I'd fall? I'm not terribly stupid KK,"

I find myself grinning at this, which I work hard to force into all-too-familiar scowl. I stand and grab his glasses from beneath his head, the jungle-gym being tall enough to make it so he was eye-level with my chest.

"Well you still dropped your glasses," I smirk, folding them and pressing them into the palm of my hand, sliding the keys into my pocket. He grins up at me, before frowning slightly, twisting up to grab the rim of the metal bar with his hands and look back at me.

"Are you worried about something KK?"

I feel myself sighing at his question before shaking my head in denial, I had a feeling he knew I was lying though. "No, not really,"

I see a mischievous glimmer in his eyes as he abruptly lets go of the bar, somehow twisting his arms to set them on my shoulders, and in an ultra serious voice looks me right in the eye. "Don't lie Karkat,"

I look down at my worn out sneakers, before I feel him move his hand to my chin, somewhat forcing me to look at him despite his awkward position. A smirk is tugging the edge of his lips and I can't stop the smile that rises to my face as I chuckle at how ridiculous he looks with his shirt hanging around his ribs and hair spiked the wrong way, not quite covering the four brightly coloured horns atop his head despite the fact he had grown it out since Alternia.

He reaches up suddenly and ruffles his fingers through my hair, earning a shouted protest before he withdraws with a laugh, making me shake my head in slight annoyance. I uselessly re-shape my hair to some poor extent then lean down to be eye level with him, with all the intention of messing up his hair. Before I can lean any further, he gently grabs ahold of my jaw, kissing me softly. I don't move as I hold on tightly to the glasses clutched in my palm before relaxing and kissing him back.

He doesn't pull back as he takes his arm away to pull his shit back up toward his jeans again, smiling against my lips. When we do part he grins at me, making me smile back.

"Don't worry Karkat, everything's going to be ok."

* * *

**Ok for some reason I can never form any good endings, so it's a pretty terrible ending of course :/ meh**

**but I hope this turned out pretty ok, I tried guys ok, gold star for trying.**

**oh and here's the link to the picture that inspired me!**

** : / kark atsa rtmuseum . tumblr image / 6 1699527179**

**tah-dah! They have some nice art :3**

**so uh...see you guys next time I type something up?**

**(hopefully I'll get my next chapter for Don't forget the sun Karkat up soon) **

**(aaaaaaaand I'm so freaking lazy I didn't really proof-read...so...mistakes are likely...)**


End file.
